Wizards with a Chance of Chad
by Cutecollie
Summary: Selena Lexine Gomez has been acting and singing all her life. She's finally in a new show called "Wizards of Waverly Place." This show happens to be filmed at the same studio as Mackenzie Falls, a show and star Lexi can't stand. So Random isn't real here.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I won't update until I have at least one review so I know SOMEONE's reading. I don't own any of these characters, obviously, only Disney does. Selena Gomez's middle name isn't really Lexi or Lexine and she isn't necessarily like the character I'm writing, she just sounds exactly like, and looks exactly like her. I guess the same can be said for the other real people like Jake T. Austin or David Henrie. There's going to be as many sparks flying between Lexi and Chad you'll think this is an episode of Sonny With a Chance or definitely a fanfic. In many ways, Lexi is like Sonny, but there's also bits of Alex in her too. I just think Sterling Knight and Selena would make a great couple, so here I go:

I felt like I was grinning like an idiot. I took a deep breath, trying to pull myself together. I _never _smiled like an idiot! Mom smiled at me and I smiled back, trying to hold back my enthusiasm, a task that was usually easy for me.

"Lexi, I haven't seen you so excited since you were a little girl!"

"It's called _acting_, Mother," I teased in my British accent.

"You're only _acting_ enthusiastic?" she asked, doubtful.

Words couldn't describe how terribly wrong she was.

I tilted my head back, groaning at her. _Mom…_

"I meant I use my acting skills to hide my enthusiasm when need be, _gosh_ Mom."

"I was going to say… the way you screamed when Dad and I told you…"

I let out one loud laugh, smiling.

"Ha! Like you wouldn't scream too if you had just been told what you've been dreaming for your entire life just came…" I cut myself off when I saw the director.

"Oh, hey Marshall…"

"Lexi, good, good, you're here," he said, wiping sweat off his bald head. "You've memorized your script?"

"Yeah, oh, and I had an idea for scene…"

"Knowing you, it's fantastic, kiddo, but run it by me at rehearsal, okay? I'm much too busy, oh boy…" he looked over my shoulder and I fought back the urge to spin around. "The cast's on set. I've got to go…"

After finally letting Mom have her emotional goodbye, I headed to the set. I'd only been there once before when Marshall had given me a tour of _Wizards of Waverly Place_'s corner of the studios and then introduced me to the cast. There was Jake, David, Jennifer…

After all these years, I couldn't believe I was finally here. _Wizards of Waverly Place_ was going to be a hit, I knew it as soon as I read the script. I was completely in love with my character and knew I was meant to play her, her clever, sarcastic, perfect comeback, joke, tease, and insult style of comedy so like mine it was scary. Of course, I certainly wasn't as mean as Alex, or as mean or lazy, and I definitely did a lot better in school than she did, though I never studied either…

"Hey, Selena," David called, the only person I knew who called me by my first name.

"Hey, guys," I said with a smile as I stepped inside and closed the door.


	2. Chad Dylan Cooper

Eh, I'll update anyways seeing as I didn't really give you much. But this time I mean it when I say I won't update again until I get a review! And when I said Lexi was speaking in an English accent I meant it was just for that one line. I don't really think Selena Gomez sounds British people, just if you were confused.

And, finally, we get to Chad. Bold font is in his point of view.

We were on break and I had volunteered to get the frozen yogurt while everyone else ordered food for themselves and me.

My cast mates couldn't keep from laughing at my jokes even while rehearsing and everyone, cast and crew alike, had seemed to love me almost as much as my hair and makeup artist loved my hair.

I tried to ignore the double takes and stares some of the guys in the cafeteria were giving me, used to it at home. Mom and Dad always insisted I was the most beautiful thing in the world, greatly exaggerated obviously, which might have been one of the reasons Daddy was so overprotective. I smiled when I thought about how he had reread the contract with Disney over and over again, incredibly skeptical of every line and every person he met.

"Lobster, caviar on the side, Brenda…" a familiar, obnoxious, oil slick voice was saying, attempting charm.

I turned around, tray of yogurt in hand, and saw a face I'd seen a million times on TV screens. Chad Dylan Cooper, the teen heartthrob every girl at my old school was in love with, star of _Mackenzie Falls_, the single cheesiest teen drama in the world. It was like watching one of grandma's _terrible_ soaps.

His eyes met mine and he grinned, lines coming from out of nowhere and framing his pearly teeth and smooth, soft lips. I mentally groaned, knowing there was no way I could walk away without a word now without being rude. But, cheesy actor with his fake smiles that he was, I couldn't deny the fact that Chad had the deepest, brightest, most brilliant, swirling, soul piercing eyes, even more like pools of endless crystal bluer than the sky up front in person than one my friends' TV screen.

"Hey, you're…" I started casually, nonchalant.

_**Sigh, another fan, well, she's cuter than most of them…**_** I thought before imitating myself in the picture behind me. Whoever this girl was, with her smooth, thick, voluminous, lustrous, soft, black hair, chocolate, heart meltingly warm, crystalline eyes of endless depths, face carved nearly as perfectly as my own, okay, not nearly, not anywhere close to **_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_**'s perfection, but still… whoever she was, she was definitely one of the most beautiful girls in the studio, a nobody obviously, but gorgeous. **_**Not a bad description, Chad, you just might be able to write some of your own lines yet…**_

_WHAT_ was he doing? Okay, he was _obviously_ not only a bad actor, but so big headed he actually imitated pictures of himself and couldn't even hear the blatant casualness in my tone. Who did this guy think he was?! Okay, that was a stupid question, he was famous as Zac Efron, but he didn't need to be so arrogant about it…

I couldn't remember the last time anyone had reacted in a way that made it impossible for me to finish my sentence. But this startling, arrogant, proud, stuck up, cocky, big-headed, overconfident Narcissus was pouring gas onto the flame that was my temper, sending it bursting into flame hotter than it ever had been in my memory.

"Him?" he finished for me, grinning that too big, fake smile that made his eyes sparkle and glow and blaze.

"Yeah… right…" I said, giving him an eyebrows knit, are-you-serious look of disbelief. Impatient to get away from him and not bothering to hide that, I looked towards the door and started walking.

**I blinked, stunned, and snatched up the tray of lobster and caviar before turning back to the girl as she **_**walked away?!?!**_** What was happening?! No girl just walked away from Chad Dylan Cooper and looked so, **_**impatient and desperate to leave**_**! That'd never happened! EVER! Who did this girl think she was? Was she blind? Did she hate talented, ruggedly handsome, charming actors? Was she **_**insane**_**? Something **_**had**_** to be wrong with her. Unless she was far more famous than me, which clearly wasn't the case, she should still be gaping in awe and wide-eyed wonder, stunned speechless at my presence.**

I had been getting used to idea of meeting famous people over the past few weeks, knowing the surprise of seeing a movie or TV character would surge through me and refusing to scream like a crazed fan. The shock at seeing Chad in person though, was quickly overcome with anger and disgust.

I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see _him_ smiling at me, using his eyes to his advantage to get the reaction he wanted from me, attempting to smother me with his endless pools of blue…

"Chad Dylan Cooper…"

"_Yeah_, I know," I said, really starting to get irritated now, surprised at how like my character I sounded, or rather, how much my character was like me.

"**Wait. What?" I asked in disbelief, blinking at her, sure I must have heard, and seen wrong.**

**She spun around, hand on her hip, giving me a look, milk chocolate eyes blazing like fire and inflaming my own fiery, stubborn temper.**

"You're Chad and _I_'m a girl who's going to be late for rehearsal. So, _if you don't mind_," I said, saying the last sentence with a kind, friendly hospitality so overenthusiastic it was obviously meant to be sarcastic…

**For a moment I just stood there, blinking in disbelief, as she spun on her heel and stomped out of the studio cafeteria. I was Chad Dylan Cooper! She couldn't do that to me! How was it physically possible for her to **_**not**_** melt at the sight of me?! I was so furious I had half a mind to yell at her, "Do you know who I am?!?!?! I'm CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!! Who do you think you are?! I'll tell you **_**exactly**_** who you are! You're a girl who's supposed to melt at the sight of me! You give me your yogurt, you don't glare at me with those piercing eyes and stomp away!!!"**

_**Woah, where'd the piercing eyes come from? I mean, sure, they're the only eyes that can seem to penetrate your heart of stone, but that's just because they inflame it with fury, rage, anger, hate… Breathe, Chad, breathe**_**, I tried to calm myself when I felt my usually stone cold heart of a player burst into enraged flames at the mere thought of whatever her name is.**


	3. First Impressions

_**Sorry, but I'm finally updating! I got an idea for a little add to the end of the last chapter, so this starts off as Lexi is walking out of the cafeteria. Oh and, just out of curiosity, whose perspective do you like better? Chad's or Lexi's?**_

"_**Fine!" Cooper yelled after me when I was a few steps from the door.**_

_**I turned around, giving a look to no one in particular before looking at him, eyebrows wrinkled slightly.**_

"_**Fine," I said simply, unable to care less.**_

"_**Good," he said with that irritating attitude of his as he kind of wobbled his head.**_

"_**Good," I said harshly, glaring at him before spinning on my heel, again, and left the large room at last, temper still fuming and blazing, wanting to strangle that stuck-up, vain, arrogant snob…**_

_*******_

"_**Uh, you would not believe**_** what happened to me," I groaned as I walked back into the room my cast lounged around in.**

**David pointed to a box of take out food and I picked it up.**

"**Oh thanks…"**

"**So what happened?" Jennifer asked.**

"**I didn't know it was possible, but Chad Cooper," I scowled at the name and, while it didn't sound right on my tongue, I knew I'd throw up if I gave him the satisfaction of three names, "is even more of a stuck up, proud, egotistical Narcissus than his character on **_**the Falls**_**," I mocked the show with my tone of voice. "And has even **_**less**_** of a personality."**

**Which is **_**really**_** saying something.**

"**Tell me about it," David said, rising and crossing his arms. "That jerk actually gave me an autographed picture when I tried to introduce myself. I mean, I know I'm not exactly **_**famous**_** but…"**

"**Yeah, still, he shouldn't just assume that," Jennifer finished for him.**

"**Have you guys met him?" I asked Jen and Jake.**

**They shook their heads.**

"**Oh gosh, you're lucky. Trust me, you don't want to."**

"_**Ever**_**," David agreed with a nod.**

"**Where's…?" I started, mentally kicking myself for forgetting the names of the people who played our parents, I was **_**terrible**_** at names, I knew the dad's last name…**

**The others shrugged simultaneously.**

"**They're doing something…" Jake said, cutting me off and keeping me from looking like a complete idiot.**

"**So…" I said, sitting down with my food. "Favorite food, color, movie, oh, and cheesiest Mackenzie Falls episode ever?" I asked, starting the game I always played with new acquaintances, eternally grateful that I finally wasn't the only one who cracked up laughing every time I saw part of the Falls, it was just **_**so**_** bad!**

*******

"**Mm… Jake?" I guessed as, um, the chick with the rectangular glasses who always wore a suit and skirt held up a picture.**

"**David Henrie," she corrected.**

"**Whatever, Martha…"**

"**It's Maryanne."**

**I gave her a look.**

"**Since when have I **_**ever**_** tried to memorize names of nobodies? All I asked was who…" I racked my brain, searching for her name. "Sabrina?"**

"**No," she shook her head.**

"**Sarah? Sadie? Katie? Gabrielle?"**

"**Selena."**

"**Hey, I was close!"**

"**No. You weren't," was written all across her face, but not even **_**she**_** could say that to Chad Dylan Cooper's face.**

"**Selena, Selena, Selena," I said the girl's name in slightly different voices, trying to memorize it.**

"**Selena Lexine Gomez."**

"**Gomez, Gomez, Gomez…"**


	4. Second Encounters

Okay, I have no idea what happened to that last chapter, but only the last section was in Chad's POV in case you didn't know. Hopefully the font won't get messed up again. Just in case, I'll add whose view it is before. And thanks for reading and reviewing! Shockingly, I still don't own anything.

Lexi POV: "Oh my gosh that'd be so hilarious," I laughed in agreement with Jennifer's idea. "And then…" I started to suggest, cut off by the arrival of a face all too familiar even though I had met it in person only yesterday.

Chad.

The blonde gave his one jerk nod as he half-smiled. I half expected him to wink, point both his index fingers, and click as he did so.

_Oh please…_ I wanted to groan.

I crossed my arms at _him_ and Jennifer looked at me, then him, and back again.

"Right… I'm gonna go now…" she said before turning to head to the set.

"_Chad_," I acknowledged, drawing out his name to two beats, nearly growling as I glowered.

"Selena Lexine Gomez," Chad said, grinning a full smirk now, head cocked after he took a step towards me.

_Too late to run now_, I sighed inside.

"Not all of us are pompous, arrogant, and insecure enough to give themselves three names, Chad. It's Lexi."

His smile immediately fell, smoky, piercing blue eyes cold as ice, yet not exactly a full on glare, more like just a look with slightly squinted eyes, his lower lip almost _pouting_ in a scowl-yet-not scowl.

**Chad POV:**

_**That little…**_

**I couldn't think of a comeback while looking into those milk chocolate eyes, apparently, their luminous, bright, fiery glow, on top of Selena's beauty, made it as impossible to think as well as breathe.**

"**Well, **_**Lexi**_**, then," I mocked once I regained ability to breathe, lifting my hands and waving my head in a silent, sarcastic "ooh, wow," manner.**

"**Look, Cooper, what do you want?" she demanded bluntly, annoyed at **_**ME! Chad Dylan Cooper**_**! Greatest actor of our generation!**

Lexi POV:

"I believe this belongs to you," _he_ said, shoving a thick stack of stapled papers at me.

I raised an eyebrow and flipped it over.

"How do you know it's mine…?"

He rolled his eyes and fury ignited my heart _again_.

"The name scrawled across half the page might have been a _minor_ clue," he said with mock serious, speaking softly and coldly as he held up the script that, indeed, had my name covering half the page, written in Marshall's cat scratch handwriting.

I sent him an infamous look and ripped it from his hands, cursing myself for ever dropping it and giving reason to see _Cooper_, of all people, again, and a rather embarrassing reason too. It made me look like some disorganized, lost, helpless little puppy. Or worse! Some damsel in distress _Mackenzie_, ech, had to rescue!

I threw up a little at the image of Chad trying to use his cheesy lines and acting on _me_!

**Chad POV:**

"**Oh, give me THAT," she snapped, voice soft yet still harsh, rough, and cold. "Honestly…" she muttered, turning and walking away on me **_**again**_**!**

"**Um, **_**excuse **_**me?" I called with my signature full toothed grin and a slick tone, raising a finger and walking to her as she turned back to me with a glower, hands on her hips. "But, do tell me, exactly **_**what**_** is your problem?" I demanded, smile gone, charming and suave at first and then my last few words ruining that charade.**

**She smiled a too big smile, mischief, rage, and wrath sparkling in her eyes like fireworks.**

"**You want to know what **_**my **_**problem is, Chad?" she cooed, voice too too oil slick, **_**too**_** charming, **_**too **_**smooth and flowing.**

**Face still and fallen, I looked her up and down warily…**

Lexi POV:

He was doing that ridiculous, practical pout thing with his lips again, but there was caution in his smoldering, penetrating blue eyes.

"I don't know… do I?' he asked warily, golden eyebrow ever so slightly raised, not taking his eyes off of me for one second.

_Baby._

"Cause I really don't think I want to…" he admitted.

_Ha ha, very funny. REAL clever._

I ignored him, poking him in the chest again and again with each word.

"_My_ problem is that I have an arrogant, stuck-up, vain, egotistical, snobby, selfish, conceited, lazy, proud, self-centered…"

His eyes were fiery, his chest rising and falling with rage, but he pretended to yawn, leaning against the wall.

"You're gonna _have_ to do better than that. I've heard it all before. Oh, I know it must be hard for someone like you, but do _try_ to be a bit more original next time, hon."

_HON?!?! I am NOT you're HON, you…! And what do you mean 'someone like me'?!?! HE's the one talking about lack of originality?! Has he read his show's lines and scripts?! Every single episode's been done a million times before with different actors on different shows! And Mackenzie is the single most clichéd…!_

"Oh, _forgive me_," I apologized with a smile that made it's fakeness all the more blatant. "Allow me to insult you in a different manner. Hm, I seem to have an endless supply of paths to take here… What would you prefer? Your ridiculous obsession with your hair? The fact you have your own bathroom inside the studio bigger than most sets? Your insanely preppy and repetitive sense of.. Style? Can you actually call it that? That you shove puppies? The pathetic and ridiculous amount of time you take in hair in make-up before each show?!"

"You know, for someone who seems to hate me, you sure know an awful lot about me."

"The curse of having a best friend whose only flaw is their terrible choice in actors. Which reminds me, did I mention your terrible cheesy, fake, melodramatic, and unbelievable acting?" I pretended to ponder, resting a finger on my cheek in thought, my temper inflamed to the point my face was in his.

_That _finally got the blue in his eyes to burst into a blaze bright with fury. His chest rise and fell quickly now, enraged, as he glared at me.

I half-smirked, knowing exactly what made him tick, the very foundation of his pride. How he was vain enough to mistake his cheesy and melodramatic lines, voice, and expressions while acting for even remotely realistic was beyond me.

"_Jealous_, Gomez? _Jealous_ of my acting that's so far superb to yours?"

"_Jealous_?" I laughed, grinning broadly, unable to keep from cracking up. "_Me?_ Jealous of _you_?" I had to lean against the wall for support, my sides aching, only half acting like I found that the most hysterical thing in the world. "Chad, I'm not jealous of anyone, least of all _you_," I admitted truthfully.

The boastful actor was completely still with ice cold fury, glaring at me, in my face.

**Chad POV:**

_**If she says one more word, I swear…**_

**opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by an unfamiliar, or perhaps **_**vaguely**_** familiar voice.**

"**Um, is everything okay here?"**

**I turned to the tall young man. He looked to be about my age, half an inch shorter, hair black. Thick muscles, but that atrocious nose ruined any chance he had competing with Chad Dylan Coooer for any girl. Of course, that was a ridiculous thought, seeing as one, he was a nobody and I was famous, if a bit infamous at times, and two, we **_**weren't**_** even competing for **_**any**_**one. Still, good for future reference, I supposed.**

_**Maybe I should stop referring to myself in the third person… Nah!**_

**He turned to Gomez, brow furrowing quizzically.**

"**Selena…?"**

**Her arms were still crossed, but her angelic face was calm.**

"**I'm fine, David. Go on," she said, turning her head, urging him in that direction.**

**Instead he turned to me, putting out his hand as if to **_**shake**_** mine. Ha!**

"**David Henrie," he said with a smile. "Nice to…"**

"**Right," I said with a bigger grin as I pulled out an emergency picture of me. "To… David…" I said as I wrote across it with my **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** pen, which also had a picture of Chad Dylan Cooper on it. "Here you go," I said, grinning again, pulling off fake charm flawlessly as I really insulted him.**

"**Gomez," I said as I walked away.**

"**Chad," she uttered with a scowl of disgust, undoubtedly glaring at my back with one of those ice cold, hard as stone, if-looks-could-kill looks of hers that were already infamous around here after one day.**

Lexi's POV:

David stared after Chad in disbelief as he walked away with that stuck up, pompous, proud, arrogant stride of his.

"Twice!" he cried once Cooper had disappeared from view. "He did it _twice_!"

"I know, David, I know," I sighed, trying to keep my exasperation with the baffled Henrie out of my voice. It was _Chad;_ he really shouldn't be surprised.

I rolled my eyes and half-smiled as I rested a hand on David's right shoulder, gently pushing him towards set.

"All right, David, come on, don't want to be late for the Chad Dylan Cooper fan club meeting," I teased him and he glared at me, a glower that wasn't nearly as icy or hard as Cooper's, or mine.

Wow, I never realized how much these two emphasize words till now.


	5. Tempers

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, lack of both inspiration and enthusiasm, but after watch some Sonny reruns and seeing Starstruck, all the while bemoaning that they didn't have Selena Gomez play the main character, because seriously, she'd be perfect for that role… After that, I'm officially reinspired.

_It's hard to believe it's been over a month since Wizards started. It feels so much shorter, of course when it comes to CHAD, it feels like it's been years…_ I grumbled, unlocking my dressing room door. I shared it with Jennifer, but she wasn't needed for filming today.

I spun around with crossed arms and a glare when I heard _his_ all too familiar footsteps.

"What do you want, Cooper?"

**I knew the double meaning in her words. What **_**did**_** I want with her? Why did I keep coming back to her? Why did I use whatever excuse I could to see her? Why, and **_**how**_**, could this nobody pull me inexplicably and irrevocably towards her? She **_**was**_** a nobody, nothing. **_**Gorgeous**_**, true, the entire studio knew that, but this was Hollywood. There were a million beautiful girls. But she had a short, fiery temper, dangerously clever insults, comments, and comebacks, headstrong stubbornness, obstinate outspokenness, infuriatingly unpredictable and inscrutable nature, and unshakable pride that refused to let her have the last word. She drove me **_**insane**_**, infuriated and enraged me like no one else could, to the point of **_**yelling**_** in **_**public**_**!**

**But, oddly enough, Selena, Lexi was the only person I knew that could make me feel **_**any**_**thing other than irritation. True, she evoked only fury, rage, a fiery temper, hate, loathing, wrath, hidden embarrassment at her remarks and comebacks that were nearly as clever as Chad Dylan Cooper's, and a lot, a **_**lot**_** more irritation and annoyance, yet the fact that she could make me feel anything at all, and feel so **_**much**_** of it so fiercely, as fiercely as she did even… that drew me me inexplicably, and irrevocably, towards her. But, however infuriating, irritating, enraging, bold, insulting, reckless, unpredictable, inscrutable, and annoying (and foolish, blind, and idiotic when it came to tastes in actors) she was, Lexi reminded me I was living, and that Chad Dylan Cooper actually did have a heart or, at the very least, emotions.**

_**Maybe I should stop referring to myself in the third person… Nah!**_

**She glared those clear, glowing, milk chocolate brown gems, trimmed in thick, luscious, perfect lashes, at me and I felt that fury inflame me again. It was so easy to feel it so strongly in her presence, but without her I couldn't feel anything so strongly. No wonder I kept coming back to her, but this couldn't end well. Depending on anyone with anything was never a good idea.**

"Aw, so nice to see you again too," he said in that fake, sugary sweet, snobby tone of his.

_He_ ignored my glare and walked past me into my dressing room.

"Chad! You can't just go barging into people's dressing rooms like that," I scolded, glowering as I stomped in after him.

He turned, giving me a look with that smug half-smirk of his.

"Lex, I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_, I can do whatever I want," he said before turning back to glance around the room.

"Uh, _no_, you _can't_," I informed him. "And just because your cheesy show is 'the number one tween drama,' doesn't mean anything! It's the ONLY tween drama!" I said, hands up in frustration and my face showing both my frustration and my irritation, with a little bit of disbelief at _him_.

He ignored that.

"Well, I wanted to check up on all my cut outs of me and I realized I'd never seen your dressing room before, and that you _wouldn_'t want me to, so of course I _had_ to…" he cut himself off, finding the cut out.

"_Clearly _for good reason!" he cried, choking as if obviously fake tears would overcome him soon as he rushed to it. "Oh, baby…! What did they _do_ to you?"

I had never seen anyone so upset over a piece of cardboard.

_Only Chad…_

"Did _you_ do this?" he asked accusingly, glaring daggers of ice.

"Ha, ya like that?" I asked with a smile, walking over casually with my arms folded, pretending to look at if as if it were a funny piece of art. "Yeah, I actually can't take the credit for this one," I admitted. "But the second head was a _really_ nice touch," I said, Cooper's cutout had a devil tail, two heads, two black marker goatees, and a pair of horns on each head.

"Munchkin or Potter?" Chad asked, looking at me, face still.

He _pretended _to not know Jake and David's names, but with all the countless nicknames he came up with for them, seemingly impromptu, I highly doubted that he didn't.

I opened my mouth to refuse to tell him, but he cut me off, staring off into space and slowing shaking his head.

"Both," he said, somehow learning that just by looking at me.

_How does he DO that…?!_

"I can't believe you _actually _sent them a cut out announcing that they're _not _invited. I mean, who _does that_? And _duh_ anyone would at least take it out on the cut out…"

He tucked the two headed version of himself under his arm.

"_Exactly_ why I'm checking all of them. So I guess I'll be seeing you at my party?" he asked, smiling that pearly grin that he _thought was so charming…_ I nearly growled the silent, muttering thoughts.

Though I didn't show it, I felt terrible that I couldn't come. But this was _Cooper_ we were talking about, he wouldn't miss me. Then why did I feel so guilty, bad, and full of pity? Well, it was obvious to anyone why I pitied Chad. I pitied anyone who was such a spoiled, egotistical, snobby, proud, immature, arrogant, stuck up, superficial, boastful Narcissus. It probably wasn't even really his fault he was so bad, he was raised to be spoiled and proud, it just so happened that was exactly his greatest temptation and that he was incredibly good at being a snobby, pompous jerk. But I still pitied that small, tiny goodness buried deep down in him, pitied Chad for the monster he'd become, pitied him for the fact that he had obviously never known even the faintest definition of love, much less felt it or been given it.

"As much as I'd love to spend a night dedicated to nothing but _you_, surrounded by people I don't know…" I said sarcastically with a wide, obviously plastered on smile. I dropped it quickly. "I…"

"You can bring that Jennifer girl I guess," he said with a shrug, not caring. "Just means two gifts," he reminded me quickly, giving me a stern look as if to make sure I actually did just that.

_Did I mention greedy?_

"I can't," I said, ignoring the ridiculous comment for now.

His hard expression instantly fell, that still, smooth, soft, crushed but refusing to show it expression replacing it, designed to tug at my heart strings, feel terrible, and pity the poor, helpless, pathetic, unloved child in Chad all the more.

But it _didn't_ work, I knew Cooper was entirely aware of every move, word, and expression he made; he was the single most manipulative person alive and I _refused_ to let him control me for one instance. That crying child begging to be loved didn't exist in Chad anymore, hadn't for years undoubtedly. He just recreated within his bright, smoldering, smothering blue eyes it to bend people to his wishes.

"_You_ were the no?" he asked after the second it took him to see I wasn't bending, going for disbelief instead. "_You_ were the one person I invited who's not coming?" He looked completely stunned and incredulous.

_Please, Chad, you know me. You knew I wouldn't go even if I could because I can't stand being with you for five minutes. Much less a night full of, I'm guessing, pictures of you, food named after you… _

"I _am_ sorry, Chad," there, I admitted it. "But I made a promise I can't break…"

He stood up straighter, looking at me, realizing something. He half-smiled the half-smile that meant he was, had, or was in in the process of saying a clever comeback, mock, comment, or joke.

"Oh, I see. What's his name?" he teased, grinning wide now, overjoyed at this juicy piece of dirt he could hold over me and tease me about forever.

**I couldn't explain the sudden burst of rage that threatened to completely overwhelm me as this realization struck me.**

"I don't have a date, Chad," I said, rolling my eyes, and walking past him.

**And I couldn't explain the relief that suddenly doused that feeling, gone as if it had never been there.**

"_Really_, Selena?_ Really_?" he asked in his usual, all too familiar way, using Selena instead of Lexi because he hadn't in a while, walking towards me, trying to charm me with those azure eyes, trying to make me admit the truth when there was nothing to admit.

"I don't. And I'm not going to tell you what I _am_ doing, not because I'm ashamed of it but because I know _you_ wouldn't understand it," I said simply after turning to look directly into his smoldering, piercing, brilliant blue pools of endless, blazing crystal that threatened to keep me from breathing as well as talking.

The line next to the corner of his lip deepened, showing that he was fighting back a half-smile.

"Not surprised your dateless. Apparently being 'funny' isn't enough to make people love you, huh?"

Okay, he was _really_ starting to annoy me now. I could feel sparks threatening to start a raging fire that was my temper.

"This coming from America's most hated _puppy_ shover," I said dubiously, giving him a look through the hair falling across my face.

His half smile dropped, that look of defeat where his entire face was smooth as a still pond returning, and he glared, pools inflamed yet colder than snow at once.

I don't remember what he said, all I knew was that we were yelling at each other again, shouting, insulting, making comebacks as our tempers blazed hotter and hotter which each word that came off each other's lips. And then he said something that I had no comeback, no reply for. More blinding rage and fury burst in me as I opened my jaw to say nothing, only Chad Dylan Cooper had ever succeeded in that, and his penetrating, brilliant, bluer than blue eyes were making it all the more difficult to think of anything to say.

"**Get out of my dressing room!" she yelled at me.**

**I was too infuriated to smile smugly at my achievement, which was good, seeing as that would enrage Lex and she already looked angry enough to kill Chad Dylan Cooper.**

"**Fine!" I shouted back, walking towards her door but still looking at her with blazing eyes, the poor, mutilated cut out of me tucked under my arm.**

"**FINE!"**

"**Good," I said, slowly, mockingly making the word two syllables and making a face as I said it.**

**It succeeded in making her even angrier, so much that I was half fighting back laughter, half almost… **_**scared**_**. **_**Ha! Right! Chad Dylan Cooper SCARED…**_

"GOOD! Chad Dylan Pooper!" I yelled after him as he started to walk out my door, so enraged I couldn't think of anything else but _having_ to say something.

He turned around and half-smirked at that, walking towards me in that irritating way of his.

"_Really_, Lexi? _Really_? Talk about _mature_."

I couldn't help it! Usually an inflamed temper only _encouraged_ me to come up with the perfect, clever, witty remark, but, for the first time in my life, I was so mad I couldn't think of even a half way decent one at all. And it _was_ immature, which only made me _angrier_ because I always prided myself in being mature and I was _always_ calling Chad immature.

"I can't help it, I'm mad!" I said angrily, not yelling, but talking quickly, my rage radiating from my tone. "Now get _out_," I said, shoving him out.

He opened his mouth, undoubtedly to say some not funny, oh I'm so clever comment, and I slammed the door in his face, locking it.

Please review.


End file.
